Unlikely Sequel
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: Direct Sequel to Unlikely Friends. Asura and Maka arrive in an alternative universe through Death's mirror after particular events... Unfortunately Maka lost her memories, and can barely remember what happened or who she is! Can she trust Asura? Who's this weird guy with the sword? What the hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

**Sorry for the wait, I saved part of it on my computer but I lost it so had to re-write... again. I won't bother you any longer with my talking ENJOY :)**

* * *

Fire consumed everything in it's path, you couldn't escape it and it couldn't be stopped. It didn't seem real but it was. Was this really happening? Why was the city burning? The city of death? Oww... It hurts, my head hurts... Why does it hurt? What happened? Who am I?

Someone please help me.

My eyes fluttered open but ached as they began to feel heavy. I pulled my hand up to meet my eyes, rubbing against my hot, wet lids. I groaned in the pain and held my head, it too was hot and sticky. I felt like I was on fire, like the place I had just seen. I was sick and I had no idea what to do or who to go to. Everything was simply a blank and painful blur. I tried to open my dry lips, which had stuck together.

"So your awake? I thought you'd be dead by now..."

My hands clapped against my ears, I frowned bitterly and my body clenched into a ball. I could feel something stroke my face, trying to make me relax. It worked. I was curious. My eyes finally opened with a tinted blur, I could see in front of me; a tall, thin looking figure. I think it was male, but the image was too faint. The ringing in my ears seemed to disappearing too. Yays.

I tried to speak but ended up coughing up some dry blood, which hit against the ground without that wet, spitting sound. This wasn't good, what the hell was going on? What happened to me? Please... Somebody help me... Please, I can't remember!

I heard the person tut, I looked up to see a man looking down at me, I gazed at him in silence, exercising my regained sight. He had awfully pale skin, anorexic looking body, black hair with vertical white eye sort of shapes and three crimson eyes, one vertical on his forehead. WHAT?!

I leapt back until my back hit a wall, why was I facing this freak?

"It would seem you've forgotten me... Poor little grigori" he mocked, resting his head on his palm. He tilted his head to the side and studied me carefully. He closed his eyes, but the third one on his head was wide open and stayed eerily still, was it even an eye? "You never used to be scared of me. I kind of like this." He sniggered as he stood, towering over me.

I looked up at him, raising a brow; he knew who I was. He knows me. I opened my mouth to speak but still no sound came out, or at least I couldn't hear. I kept trying but never once did words come out. He looked down at me with an amused look on his face, waiting to get his ass kicked...

He rolled his eyes once I'd given up, I frowned, rightfully pissed off.

He turned, revealing the floating folds of cloth waving from his neck. "Oh, Maka, I wish you could see yourself. It's barely even worth my pity. Maybe I should just eat your soul now, I think our little adventure is over" there was a slight tease in his tone, I couldn't understand if he was serious or not. I hated how he talked.

"N-n-noo" I forced the word out, it was so weak.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you" he dared me, dared me to stand up and jab him in that forehead eye thing of his.

One of the long pieces of cloth reached over toward me, I flinched. Gasping for air, I panicked, flailing my hands out to smack it away.

The end of the cloth looked much like a hand, not exactly but it acted like one. It simply pulled at my cheek, stretching my face to the left. "Ah! OW! Hurts!" If he was going to hurt me, he should just get it over with! "Stop it!"

And it stopped, letting go of my bruised cheek. I reached up to rub it, but it didn't hurt. It felt numb...

"Better?"

I didn't know what to say, he was helping me? Was he that mean to be kind sort of person? "Who are you?"

"An unlikely friend" the cloths waved around more, they looked more alive, flying up and down, some brushing against me.

"Who... Who am I?"

He turned, looking at me like a rubik's cube, he seemed to think I was joking. After a few moments, he realised I wasn't "your name is Maka."

"Maka?"

"What do you remember?"

"Fire, there was a city on fire, there was death, it was the city of death..." I looked away, I couldn't remember anything but that. "Please, tell me what happened."

He didn't speak, for whatever reason. Maybe it was his fault, maybe it was mine. I still wanted to know.

"Hey!"

My body jolted to the left, I could see a young looking guy with blue black hair, wearing a lazy clothing. He stood defensively, readying to reach the red covered object strapped to his back. I looked to the my friend, he seemed more suspicious than anything, but just as ready to fight.

"What do you want?" He asked in a cocky tone, the cloths tied around me and lifted me behind him, away from this new guy. I was turned away and my eyes were covered, whatever was going to happen, he didn't want me to see it. I couldn't tell if he was shielding me in a protective way or the more possessive way. Maybe both, I couldn't tell. And this new guy, did he know me too? Or was he just an observant stranger trying to be helpful.

My thoughts were cut off by the younger guys' triumphant voice "let her go, you creep!" I could hear the sound of dull metal, I was sure I could, like a weapon. Weapon? Why did the word sound so... familiar. I squirmed around in the tight cloths, kicking out and twisting around. I knew I wasn't safe here.

"Asu-!"

What? Everything seemed to stop, silence, a pause, a wait.

"So you do remember me..." I could hear him "Asu...ra?" I tried again.

"Well done. Sadly we don't have time to catch up, this won't take long though."

"No! Who are you? What are you? Tell-" another piece of cloth covered my mouth and I could only scream out mumbles to him. Damn this Asura guy.

"You bastard... It's demons like you that make me sick" the boy growled.

"Your mistaken. It's your soul that looks dark and disgusting. A scum upon this world that even I wouldn't devour."

"You..."

"Pathetic. Your nothing more than a worthless hypocrite. She's better off with me."

"What do you want?" He snapped, finally, I was wondering the exact same thing.

There was silence, what I couldn't see was Asura had turned back to look at me, his face covered.

**SO THATS IT. I'm sorry if you expected better of me, but this is the best I could work with...**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT WOULD BE COOL TO HAPPEN NEXT... Can you guess who the boy is? I'll give you a clue, flames.**

**HERE BE THE REVIEWERS; MAKA ALBARN AND ASURA!**

**Asura: Graphic Horrors found your doppelganger...**

**Maka: Oh?**

**Asura: Yeah, she's apparently almost exactly like you, looks and personality, only a little more apathetic and prone to falling in love**

**Maka: What's her name?**

**Asura: Shizuku, it's uncanny the resemblance...**

**Graphic: Please... not another round of random chatting during the reviews... (sighs) Here we go again...**


	2. Chapter 2: Keeper of the Maka

I don't know what happened... The cloths were burned, I was free. My clothes were torn and burnt too, I couldn't move. I just lay there on the ground, I couldn't do anything. What happened?

I looked over to the boy, the boy, he was on fire, blue flames, flaming sword. I couldn't be awake. Was this my past? My reality? The boy was in rage, I noticed the flames grow bigger., his tail swinging up and down in quick motions. I looked to Asura, he... he wasn't moving, he just stood there, he was trembling.

"Stop..." I muttered, to them both "stop it."

They didn't hear.

"Stop it!" My voice croaked, it caught their attention though. This couldn't go on, fighting wasn't getting me saved and was getting them in trouble. I guess I was a logical sort of person... "One of you help me, I don't care who... I can't move."

"Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Asura cut him off "mind your own business."

"Help..." I grumbled, this was really getting us no where.

"I know someone that can help, my brother's a doctor... sort of..." He unsheathed his sword, the flames dissipated, how unusual... Kind of cool... Kind of scary...

"You don't get near her." Asura was being stubborn, why was he so protective?

"Come on man! Look at her, she's gonna get worse and needs help. I can see you care for her or something like that. Don't be an idiot!"

"It's partly your fault she's in this state..."

He hesitated "... At least I can fix the damage."

"Asura?"

"Uh... Maka?" He turned.

"Please let me go, if shit hits the fan, come help me... I really want some pain killers..." I didn't know what would happen next, he was silence, dead silent. I honestly didn't care where I was going, I wanted those pain killers sooo badly, I might have lost a lot of blood, maybe that's why I'm so fanticle and salubrious... or something, I don't know.

The boy slowly walked closer to me, Asura didn't move, I guess he didn't want to say anything, probably too proud to admit he couldn't take care of me. I felt bad for him...

_This was what I took you here for, we had to escape, I'll know if you need me. I need to rest, this place is so dampening, filthy disgusting place. We're both safe though, for now._

The boy lifted me onto his back, and stared at Asura, was he talking to me in thought like? _What? _I answered, hoping I was right.

_I'm glad. I thought we wouldn't be able to talk like this. Good soul connection._

_Soul what?_

_Shh... I'll explain later. Don't think you won't see me again, little baka. Please be careful around him...I didn't bring us here for you do get hurt again._

We passed him, he still stood there completely still. I looked straight at him, as my eyes waved goodbye and then they closed, I was out once again. I was so tired... So sleepy... _Goodnight..._

_Night night, grigori._

* * *

**SOOO... Sorry this was so short, I just really want this up and running. It'll be longer, maybe 2000 words next chapter, I'll try. I'm really really hoping for review, if it's crap, tell me what was crap, trolls be trolling :P Thanks for reading. If you haven't guessed who the boy is by now... no... just no... It's Rin Okumura :) I like him**

**ENTER THE REVIEWERS! MAKA ALBARN AND RIN OKUMURA!**

**Rin: So I'm finally here! What's up bitches?!**

**Maka: Are you really gonna talk like that?**

**Rin: Not really... Sorry :P**

**Maka: So I'm Maka, my creepy friend is Asura and you are?**

**Rin: I am the infamous Rin Okumura of the Blue Exorcist series that was an absolute hit in 2011! I was such a badass!**

**Maka: I've seen a lot of people like you...**

**Rin: Huh? Like who?!**

**Maka: That Dante guy from Devil May Cry... He said he wants his character back...**

**Rin: HE CAN KISS MY ASS**

**Maka: If your into that kind of stuff (Maka leaves)**

**Rin: Your not supposed to be this mean! Wait! Don't leave me to entertain these guys... Graphic Horrors...**


	3. Chapter 3: Preference

I opened my eyes to a bright light. God? Are you there? Lord Death? ...

I really wasn't well, was I?

Rubbing my eyes, I lifted myself to sit. Where was I anyway? What do I remember...? Asura! Yes... and that other guy, what's his name...? Ugh, too much think, too quickly. I looked around, a nice clean room. I looked down, a nice warm bed... What was I missing? A book. I wanted a book sooo badly. I must have been a bookworm, I think.

I looked to my side, there was a bedside table with clothes and a note on top. I gave it a puzzled look as I lifted the piece of paper.

_Here's some spare clothes we found, sorry they might be too big_

Okay, that's nice I guess. I got up from the bed, it was cold, and I clearly my ruined clothes were partly to blame. I picked up the new clothes, a white t-shirt 3 times too big for me and army styled shorts 3 times too big as well. Oh well, they did warn me. As I changed, I continued to question who exactly 'they' were. Could be a lot worse, amnesia and in a strange place after being fought over by a pair of guys and then being taken by one of them... Wasn't looking so nice when it was put so bluntly...

A knock came from the door "hey, you awake?"

I pulled the top over me, too quickly "don't come in!"

"She's awake" I could here him _whisper._

I was ready, but I waited a moment, staring at the door with a frown. I finally walked towards it, twisting the doornob, and opened the door.

A boy fell into the room, clearly having leaned against the door. Weirdo... I jumped back, my heart stopped a minute and I froze in the spot, waiting for anything to happen. Please be normal...

He picked himself up quickly, his face red, brushing himself off. He sniggered nervously "sorry..."

"It's okay... I think" I raised a brow.

The moment seemed to drag on forever, he wasn't talking, why wasn't he talking? He just stood her, scratching the back of his head. Idiot, idiot, idiot...

"Hey, sorry about my brother, he's a little bit..."

"Stupid? Awkward? Nosey?" I questioned, forgetting how rude I was being. There was another guy stood behind him, looked more... clean is the simplest thing to say. He had glassses, a little achne and looked like a book kind of person. He seemed nice. A contrast to the one in front of me, rough clothes, messy hair, an angry look on his face... "sorry" I mumbled.

"Pfft, that's the thank I get for saving you?"

He was such a child, I scowled "save me, huh?" I heard him growl.

"Umm, I'm Yukio Okumura, this here is Rin" I assumed the older brother said, he was much more polite. I definately liked him.

"I'm... Maka, I think" I pressed a finger on my bottom lip, trying to think again. Didn't hurt as much.

"Don't you remember?" The younger looking one asked, half caring, half still wanting to hit me I think.

"I can remember the alley."

"Did you take a fall? In an accident?" Yukio asked.

I looked down "I don't know." My stomach grumbled, loudly. I blushed, looking behind me.

"Breakfast?" Rin asked, I could hear the stupid smile in his voice.

I nodded "please, thank you..."

**Graphic Horrors is continuing everything again! Yays, finally IF ANYONE STILL CARES BTW I mean I understand if people are fed up, I need writing practice though. I need to deal with some issues I've already had mentions of... Such as the telepathy between Asura and Maka, I'm really gonna try and sort it out, a little later, cause I want Maka to get used to this new universe and characters first, then Asura will be back to help out. And Gaow... I'll get to that :)**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE SOUL EATER AND DEATH THE KID!**

**Soul: WHERE'S MAKA! (running around senseless)**

**Kid: Maka? Where are you hiding?... (looking under random things)**

**Soul: MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA... (still running around)**

**Kid: Hmmm... This isn't good...**


End file.
